


Dzień jakich wiele

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Childbirth, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Natasza nie da sobą dyrygować, Other, Post Revolution, Pregnancy, Sequel, Wild West, nawet krokodyle są, new generation, niebezpieczni łowcy którzy przeżywają ciążę Sally bardziej niż ona sama, obstawa iście królewska, original child character - Freeform, po "Ludziach honoru", to miały być wakacje, wszyscy panikują, wyszło jak zwykle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Sequel do "Ludzi honoru" zainspirowany komentarzem LadyLustfulTaki normalny, spokojny dzień podczas wakacji na Dzikim Zachodzie, który coś bardzo zmienił.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Natasza & Sally jako bff, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Wilmowska, Zbyszek Karski/Natasza Karska
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Dzień jakich wiele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



To był zwyczajny, szary dzień.   
Na tyle zwyczajny, na ile może być zwyczajnym dzień spędzony na meksykańskiej prerii, zupełnie pustej z wyjątkiem rozłożonego obozu. Ale tak, dla grupki przyjaciół, która od pewnego czasu nazywała już siebie rodziną i była nią mniej lub bardziej formalnie, był to zwykły, spokojny dzień poświęcony badaniom.  
Natasza Karska, z dumą pełniąca funkcję kierownika wyprawy, mogła z czystym sumieniem uznać, że tamtego dnia absolutnie nic nie wskazywało na nadchodzącą katastrofę.   
Dwie dyskusje o tym, że kobieta może dowodzić, trzy średnie żarty kapitana Nowickiego, siedemnaście prychnięć ze strony obecnego, jak i dotychczasowego kierownika, który był przeszczęśliwy z racji odebrania mu tej funkcji i ogłosił oficjalnie, że jest w Meksyku na wakacjach i ze _„wszystkimi bzdetami takimi jak porwania, ataki, pierdolety o bitwach i tak dalej”_ proszę kierować się do pani Karskiej.  
Dzień jak co dzień.

Jedynym niepasującym szczegółem było to, że Sally została w obozie, gdy Tomek ze Zbyszkiem i Nowickim pognali ku najbliższemu ranczu po ochotników do nagonki na kojoty, które – cholera! – okazały się całkiem upierdliwe do złapania.   
Ledwie Sally uznała, że ona woli się wyspać i pospacerować po obozie, przez ekspedycję przeszła pierwsza fala paniki. Tomek postanowił zostać, Zbyszek od razu go poparł, a Tadek zebrał w głowę chlebakiem, gdy rzucił coś o kupieniu kołyski.  
Wściekła na nadopiekuńczych współtowarzyszy, Sally uświadomiła ich, że rodzić na razie nie ma zamiaru i mają jechać w jasną cholerę, bo nie ma co przesuwać znów planowanej obławy.  
Doczekała się poparcia ze strony Nataszy ( _„ciąża to nie choroba, szwagier weź się naprawdę ogarnij!”_ ) i Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, który jako jedyny spośród mężczyzn obecnych na wyprawie podchodził do tematu ciąży bez tak jawnej paniki.   
Trójkę łowców wręcz wygoniono na to ranczo.  
Na odchodnym Tomek po raz dwutysięczny szósty poprosił ukradkiem o zadbanie o bezpieczeństwo jego żony, a Smuga po raz trzytysięczny ósmy obiecał zabić gołymi rękami każdego debila, który śmiałby zbliżyć się do Sally na odległość rzutu kamieniem.  
Dzień jak co dzień, prawda?

Natasza zajęła się zabezpieczaniem wyników badań i zbiorów botanicznych, bo zamierzali złożyć obóz jakoś za kilka dni, a ona lubiła mieć porządek zawczasu.   
To też zawsze spotykało się z przychylną oceną _„byłej kadry dowódczej”_ jak się nabijała ze swoich „wujków”. Choć Smuga czasami wytykał całej bandzie, że on musiał się swego czasu nieźle produkować, by ruszyli tyłki do roboty, a pod groźnym spojrzeniem byłej rewolucjonistki wszyscy jakoś nagle uznawali, że tak, to dobry pomysł wziąć się do pracy.  
Natasza bezczelnie tłumaczyła to posiadaniem czegoś takiego jak urok osobisty, ale podróżnik wiedział swoje. 

Ten dzień nie różnił się więc specjalnie od innych podczas dwumiesięcznej wyprawy na Dziki Zachód. No dobrze, tym razem nie wpakowali się w przeddzień wybuchu powstania indiańskiego, więc na dobrą sprawę ten dzień był jeszcze spokojniejszy niż można było liczyć, zważywszy, co już ich spotkało.  
Sally wyciągnęła teścia na spacer, tylko kilka razy komentując pod nosem fakt, że ten od razu zabrał broń, a dotąd zajęty quasi-dyplomatyczną rozmową z Palącym Promieniem, Smuga do razu przyniósł sztucer i lornetkę, by czuwać nad obojgiem z odległości.

\- Jesteście koszmarnie nadopiekuńczy, wszyscy – mruczała z teatralną zgrozą, idąc wzdłuż skalnych urwisk.  
Wilmowski musiał oczywiści odgrodzić ją od krawędzi sobą, niczym małe dziecko. Teraz tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W żadnym wypadku – zaoponował łagodnie.  
\- No pomyśleć by można, że czyhają na mnie siły specjalne jakiegoś państwa, którego gniew ściągnęłam na siebie przypadkiem…  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę, droga Sally, w co się już zdążyliśmy wplątać przez te lata, od Australii, poprzez powstanie Czarnej Błyskawicy, Nową Gwineę i kończąc na tym, jak skoczyłaś w przepaść w mieście Kampów krzycząc „Juhuuu”, naprawdę nie byłoby to aż takim szokiem dla nikogo z nas.   
Sally parsknęła lekko, kiwając głową.  
\- No dobrze… coś w tym jest, to fakt. Ale też nie przesadzajmy – machinalnie oparła dłoń na zaokrąglonym brzuchu – Na złość nam wszystkim, maluszek zjawi się dopiero w Europie, mówię wam.  
\- Ależ nikt go nie pogania! Po prostu… - Wilmowski westchnął lekko, pokręcił głową – Po prostu wszyscy chcemy, by choć na jednej wyprawie nic nikomu nie groziło.  
Sally uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę jak wszyscy się nad nami trzęsiecie, nic się chyba stać nie może.  
Niemrawy uśmiech był nieco sceptyczny.  
\- Taką mam nadzieję.

On miał nadzieję, a Smuga genialne miejsce obserwacyjne, z którego naprawdę był w stanie odstrzelić łeb każdemu nieproszonemu gościowi, nim ten choćby pomyślał, że chciałby coś zrobić jego rodzinie.  
To Sally bawiło szalenie, zważywszy, że to nie była pierwsza jej wyprawa z łowcami dzikich zwierząt. To już wiecznie żartujący Tadek bawił ją mniej, niż podróżnik, udający od ponad pół roku, że wcale nie przeraża go myśl o tym, że jego przybrany syn będzie miał dziecko i to tak zaraz jakby niedługo.  
Mogła spokojnie uznać, że ma prywatną ochronę. Dzięki temu, że za bezpieczeństwo wyprawy odpowiadała Natasza, Smuga miał w gruncie rzeczy wolne, więc mógł sobie do woli panikować i wymyślać coraz to nowe zabezpieczenia dla Sally.  
Gdy wpadli z Tomkiem na pomysł fosy z wytresowanymi krokodylami, Andrzej uznał, że nie wie, czemu właściwie się do tych dwóch w ogóle przyznaje. A kiedy Tadek wyraził gotowość budowy owej fosy, całą trójką mieli wyjść z namiotu i przemyśleć swoje zachowanie, bo Sally zrobiła się kredowobiała i ofukała ich, że na złość im wszystkim, urodzi dziecko, gdy będzie tylko ona sama na stepie.  
Zza ścianki namiotu poinformowano ją od razu, że nikt jej samej na step nie puści i tak. Obraziła się śmiertelnie.  
Tomek na przemian przejmował się tym wszystkim jak końcem świata, to znów stawał się wspierający, cierpliwie znoszący wszystko i usiłujący pomóc jej dosłownie we wszystkim. Jego się za bardzo nie miała jak czepiać.  
Za to reszta…? Boże dopomóż. Po co ona w ogóle zabrała ich na tę wyprawę?! Tak, bo wyjątkowo to nie one we dwie z Nataszą zostały zabrane z wyprawą, a wręcz odwrotnie, to ta banda panikujących nad jej stanem, facetów z karabinami wepchnęła im się na wyprawę botaniczną i etnograficzną, dorzucając swój wątek z chwytaniem dzikich zwierząt. Bezczelność. Rodzinna bezczelność.  
Sally nie umiała się pogodzić z losem chronionej przez wszystkich, nie przestawała negocjować, by dano jej zająć się czymś po za odpoczywaniem.   
Cóż, nie odniosło to większych rezultatów. 

Siedząc na rozgrzanym słońcem kamieniu nad urwiskiem, Sally z rozmarzonym uśmiechem przesunęła wzrokiem po horyzoncie.  
\- Wiesz, tato, bałam się, że znienawidzę Dziki Zachód – uznała zamyślonym tonem.  
\- Nie byłoby to zaskoczeniem – Wilmowski skinął do razu głową, bo do niedawna wszystkim im Nowy Meksyk kojarzył się tylko z koszmarnym lękiem o Sally i jej poszukiwaniami.  
\- Dobrze, że tu wróciliśmy… - uśmiechnęła się Sally jeszcze raz – To takie piękne miejsce.   
Słońce już zbliżało się do linii horyzontu, krwawy, ciepły blask padał na ziemię, odbijając się od skał i delikatnie ogrzewając zwrócone ku niemu twarze.   
\- Dasz wiarę, że to już osiem lat… - Sally pokręciła głową z uśmiechem – Ja nie potrafię sobie tego uświadomić.  
\- Cóż – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się z zadumą – Ja przyłapuję się notorycznie na tym, że zdarza mi się zapominać, że Tomek nie ma już czternastu lat… także tak, rozumiem w pełni.  
Sally zaśmiała się cicho.  
\- Tak, coś mówił, że dostał szlaban w zeszłym tygodniu.  
Andrzej przewrócił oczami. Z uśmiechem wskazał brzuch synowej.  
\- Maleństwo urośnie, to sama zrozumiesz. Będziesz chcieć je trzymać pod ochroną bez przerwy.   
\- O nie! – Sally machinalnie oparła dłoń na brzuchu – Ja będę tym fajnym, wyluzowanym rodzicem. To Tomek będzie panikarzem.  
Wilmowski parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Niewątpliwie.  
Z rozluźnionym, swobodnym uśmiechem rozejrzał się po kanionie u ich stóp, mieniącym się fantastycznie w zachodzącym słońcu. Pokiwał powoli głową.   
\- Tak… ciężko uwierzyć, że to już osiem lat minęło. Choć szeryf nadal jednakowo nieprzywykły do waszych pomysłów.   
\- Stryjek jest z nami biedny. Nie chciał nas puścić na prerię, kolejny nadopiekuńczy!  
\- Cóż, Sally, większość osób uważa za dość ryzykowne wyruszać na prerię, gdy… - urwał, bo niepokorna kobieta wbiła w niego urażony wzrok – Ja nie mówię, że się nad tobą trzęsę…  
\- Mówisz. Wszyscy się trzęsiecie – dodała, machając ostentacyjnie ku skarpie, z której mignęło jej odbicie słońca od szkła lornetki.  
\- Ja nie sprezentowałem ci rewolwerów i nie wymyśliłem potrójnych wart, systemu ostrzegania na wypadek porodu, ani fosy z…  
\- Nie przypominaj mi nawet!  
Wilmowski roześmiał się cicho.  
\- Och, Sally, to był tylko jeden pomysł. Ze mną skonsultowali z osiem podobnych. Jeden zawierał moskitierę z żelaznych linek, która byłaby pod napięciem, więc…  
\- O mój Boże… - wymamrotała Sally, blednąc.  
\- No dokładnie to samo powiedziałem!  
\- Nie! – Sally złapała go za rękę gwałtownie – Nie oni „o mój Boże”! JA „o mój Boże”…   
Wilmowski nie rozumiał przez ułamek sekundy. Potem pobladł, uniósł dłoń i wydusił:  
\- Ale już…?  
\- Ja…  
\- Za wcześnie jeszcze…  
\- No to jemu to powiedz do jasnej cholery!! – wściekły krzyk przeszedł w zdławiony jęk bólu.  
I to ostatecznie wyrwało Wilmowskiego z odruchowego oniemienia. Zerwał się na równe nogi i zamachał ku skarpie. Zapomniał o umownych sposobach, po prostu gwałtownie machnął rękami.   
Ujął Sally za ramiona, opierając na sobie i delikatnie ruszył z nią krok za krokiem w stronę obozu, stopniowo coraz bardziej ją właściwie niosąc, gdy ból zwalczył u Sally wszelki upór w byciu samodzielną.   
\- Spokojnie… tylko spokojnie… oddychamy powolutku – powtarzał kojącym głosem, choć po prawdzie nie był pewien, czy uspokaja synową, czy samego siebie.  
Dotychczas wydawało mu się, że uszli tylko kawałek drogi, jednak powoli wracając doszedł do wniosku, że to było cholernie daleko.  
Smuga musiał wszcząć niezły alarm, skoro razem z Nataszą dopadli ich jeszcze kilkaset metrów od obozu, oboje z karabinami w dłoniach i jawnie zdenerwowani.  
Ale Nataszy wystarczył jeden rzut okiem, by zrozumieć.  
\- Powolutku… do namiotu… nie za brzuch, nie za brzuch! Powolutku! Bez gwałtownych ruchów, jakbyś niósł kogoś z rozwalonym kręgosłupem! – dodała z irytacją, gdy Smuga zawahał się niepewnie w pół ruchu.  
\- Nic mi nie… kuuu-urwa!  
\- Tak, Sally, nic ci nie jest. Cicho, oddychaj powolutku… głęboko oddychaj… - Natasza z daleka przywołała do siebie siedzącą przy ogniu Skalny Kwiat – Ogarnijcie namiot!!  
\- Morfinę…? – Smuga nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, ale widząc jak Sally tłumi krzyki bólu, palnął pierwsze, co naszło na myśl.  
\- Ja ci, psiakrew, dam morfinę!! – wściekła się Natasza – Ona nie ma rany w bebechach, tylko _rodzi!!_  
Na dźwięk zaklętego słowa – klucza Smuga zrobił się popielaty, bardzo słabo pokiwał głową i nic już nie powiedział. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Wilmowski zacząłby się śmiać.   
Sally próbowała wyjaśnić, że jakoś daje radę, ale nie dano jej dojść do słowa. Dostarczyli ją do namiotu jak tylko zdołali najszybciej.   
Natasza oceniła rozbieganym wzrokiem zamieszanie wokoło.  
\- Potrzebuję czystej wody, czystego płótna, w które nikt się dotąd nie wykrwawiał, flaszkę rumu i spokoju!  
\- Ona nie może chyba…  
\- Rum jest dla mnie! Sio!  
Smuga wybiegł z namiotu, potykając się po linkę. Natasza odetchnęła głęboko.   
\- Dobra… musimy się podzielić, nim mi tutaj wszyscy zaczniecie mdleć…  
\- Ja naprawdę cholera…  
\- Sally, słońce… ty na razie tylko oddychaj – Natasza spojrzała na Wilmowskiego – Wysyłaj Janka po chłopaków. Tutaj się nie przyda za bardzo, bo już prawie odleciał. Ty zadbaj o straż wokół obozu, Promień ci pomoże. Skalny Kwiat pomoże mi. Pytania?  
Andrzej chyba nie miał wielu pytań, zważywszy, że był już przed namiotem. Ha, przynajmniej biegać umieli w sytuacji kryzysowej.  
Natasza ochłonęła już zupełnie, powoli usiadła obok Sally i uśmiechnęła się do niej, siląc się na spokój.  
\- No, to teraz mamusiu musimy sobie poradzić…  
\- Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że urodzę… pierwsze dziecko… na meksykańskiej prerii… sama…  
\- Jaka sama? – Natasza spokojnie zajęła się przygotowaniem prowizorycznej porodówki – Masz do dyspozycji byłą rewolucjonistkę, córkę rewolucjonisty, niemal dziesięciu facetów z bronią, jednego psa i indiańskie plemię za wzgórzami, które na pewno zaraz przypatataja do nas w te pędy, gdy się dowie, że Mała Biała Róża wybrała sobie akurat ten dzień na urodzenie dziecka.  
\- No tak… - Sally z trudem złapała głębszy oddech – No tak… - delikatnie oparła dłoń na brzuchu – Mogłam się tego spodziewać… po tatusiu to masz… prawda…?  
\- Rum, woda i płó _-_ ótno – Smuga wbiegając do namiotu, zachłysnął się oddechem w pół słowa, ale zwalczył zdenerwowanie.   
\- Dzięki – Natasza uniosła dłoń – A teraz sprowadź tutaj Tomka i jesteśmy praktycznie w domu – dodała po polsku.  
Zważywszy, że podróżnik był bardziej blady niż Sally, uznała, że oszczędzi sobie gadania o tym, ile zapewne potrwa poród.  
Skupiła się znów na głównej zainteresowanej. 

Wokół obozu w niespełna dwie godziny powstała solidna zeriba z kaktusów, ledwie Palący Promień otrzymał od żony nowinę. On akurat nieszczególnie się przejmował tym wszystkim, ale ze zrozumieniem zerknął na nerwowo łażącego po obozie Wilmowskiego.  
\- Gdy Skalny Kwiat powiła naszego syna, byłem jednocześnie równie przerażony, co szczęśliwy – rzekł, dosiadając się do niego przy skałach – Choć to odbyło się w wiosce – dodał po namyśle.  
Wilmowski słabo skinął głową.  
\- Mogliśmy się spodziewać – mruknął cicho – Tomkowi też się spieszyło… tak bardzo, że zaczął się rodzić w pociągu… ale tam przynajmniej nie groziły nam kojoty, pumy i inne takie.  
Palący Promień uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Opiekun może się nie martwić. Palący Promień już posłał wieści do wodza Czarnej Błyskawicy. Wojownicy zjawią się niebawem… żadne pumy nie grożą Białej Róży.

Ta… jeszcze Indian im tutaj trzeba było. Natasza to już w ogóle wygoni wszystkich w diabły, jak jej się władują Apacze do namiotu.

Tomek na szczęście przybył pierwszy, prawie rozwalając się zeribie. Chyba coś chciał powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił.  
Wymamrotał tylko coś o tym, że czemu na niego nie poczekali i zniknął w namiocie. Wilmowski nie zdążył uprzedzić syna, by raczej darował sobie gadanie o czekaniu na niego w obecności Sally. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Tomek powstrzyma się od tych przemyśleń i nie zostanie wyrzucony z namiotu.  
Tadkowi przeszły żarty, a Zbyszek uznał, że on wobec tego zastanowi się poważnie nad powiększaniem rodziny.   
Smuga zarobił ochrzan za jeżdżenie na oklep po prerii i dosiadł się do Indian na warcie wokół obozu.

Potem przybyli wojownicy wysłani przez Czarną Błyskawicę z serdecznymi pozdrowieniami i zestresowanym Michałem na czele, który nawet nie wlazł za zeribę. Synchronicznie uznali obaj z Tadkiem, że przecież na pewno trzeba będzie ogarnąć jakieś żarcie dla całej tej bandy i zmyli się momentalnie na polowanie w środku nocy, co jednak nie dziwiło nikogo, a nawet było im na rękę.   
Wilmowski odmówił pomocy w opanowaniu nerwów poprzez cudowne działanie kaktusa mescalero – nie był przy tym tak do końca pewien, czy aby Smuga z tej oferty ostatecznie nie skorzystał – i siedział sobie na skałach aż do świtu.

O świcie w skupionej ciszy, pośród czuwających w groźnym napięciu wojowników i zestresowanych łowców poniósł się głośny płacz małej istotki, bardzo niezadowolonej z tego nowego świata wokoło.

Tak.  
To był tylko kolejny zwyczajny dzień pewnej nieco porypanej rodziny na Dzikim Zachodzie.


End file.
